


sacrilege

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 回交，一场意想不到的性爱
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> 有vd元素，能接受往下看

他不明白这是否趁人之虚，但丁就躺在沙发上，碍事而华丽的枪带牢牢地由饱满的胸脯锁至收紧的腰腹，褪色的皮带沾染圣代的甜渍。但丁很热，他知道，那个男人在他的双眼所及处撒泼似的褪去了那件红风衣——从他们第一次见面，但丁就穿着这件风衣，是的！他毫无顾忌地仰面倒下悬崖的样子招摇极了，尼禄咬紧了自己的后槽牙。一段时间过后他甚至记不起自己是如何来到但丁的身边，可他抬起的左脚却历历在目。

枪带的装饰在阳光的照射下亮光，黄金般的光芒闪烁在尼禄漆黑的梦中。也许这的确是黄金。他悄悄地笑了，打趣自己，松开衬衫纽扣的双手却抖个不停。在脸颊贴近但丁仰起的下颚时，男人温热的吐息悉数绽在他的脸侧，尼禄差点跳起来，坐在地上，然后落荒而逃，留下一个熟睡的，因燥热而流汗的，毫无防备的但丁睡在沙发上，面对没来得及关上的事务所大门，等待一个会为他暂停自己的家伙。但是他没有。

他下决心亲吻但丁时干脆闭紧双眼。那些挂在事务所墙壁上的魔器们却睁大双眼，闭紧嘴巴。那些平日里喋喋不休的家伙们此时如同真切地被但丁杀死一般 ，拦出一场死寂。尼禄的头发垂了下来，蜷缩在但丁的脸上。他一边念叨着别闹，一边将那些银白色的头发往男孩的头顶撩去。这样一场突如其来的情事（也许当事人还未料到），但丁仿若已经历过数次。他的小臂压在男孩的后颈，常年的战斗让他的肌肉绷紧如石块坚硬。换气的空隙但丁伸出舌头舔走流出的涎液，眯成缝的双眼锁定着空洞。尼禄温热的掌心按住了他欲要解开腰带的手。

“别着急好吗？”他不耐烦地说。

“看来今天你不赶时间。”但丁顺从地停下了动作。尼禄将他的衬衫下摆从缩紧的裤腰处抽出。短暂的刺痛从后脖颈窜上他的大脑，尼禄想象得到，但丁的头发黏在沙发扶手上烂成一团，坏笑着，小肚鸡肠地掐了他一把。

“你能不解开枪带。”尼禄凑在耳边问他，“然后脱下你的衬衫吗？”

但丁点点头，抬手却一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子。他弯折手腕，手背透出青筋。

尼禄咽了口唾液。

但丁解开最后一颗透明的纽扣，敞开衣摆，扣上枪带。凉风吹过的皮革贴上发烫的肌肤，尼禄感到身下的男人一瞬的颤抖。

“哪能事事都随你的意。”

但丁的话如同森林雨雾般朦胧，尼禄迷茫地看着他的嘴唇一开一合。此时但丁的阴茎鼓起，透过皮裤顶在他同样勃起的阴茎上。它们的热度相连，摩擦产生温度与欲望。但丁松开皮带，拉下拉链，金属松懈的声音格外刺耳。

他说：“你摸摸我。”

但丁的声音化成黏糊糊的蜂蜜，腻在尼禄的耳边。他像个被勾去心魂的昏君，伸手将妖精的阴茎从濡湿了的内裤中释放出来。尼禄为他手淫不得章法，全凭手中的茧子制造快感。但丁哼哼着，抱怨他为什么不用溢出的爱液弄脏整根阴茎。

尼禄分开他的双腿，脱下裤子扔到一边。他的手掌沾满了但丁的淫液，握住自己的阴茎上下撸动。男人晃着腿，踹在男孩的腰侧，对他当面的自慰表示不满。尼禄听见自己的心脏跳个不停，声音震耳欲聋。他探过身，把自己的阴茎与但丁的贴在一起撸动。两根肉柱被尼禄的手掌拢在一起，前所未有的体验让他不一会就痉挛起来。他们的阴茎在目光所及之处分泌体液，包皮将龟头吞入又吐出。

尼禄加快速度将肉棒在拇指与但丁的阴茎间抽送，他的背弯成了煮熟的虾，精液喷得到处都是。等他缓过神来才发现这些散着腥味的精液不仅仅属于自己，而但丁用两根手指带走一些，向他自己的后穴摸去。尼禄呆呆地看着但丁用那两根沾满精液的手指插入后穴，那个外围褶皱的洞口将两根手指吞吐，让尼禄回想起方才用但丁的阴茎手淫的样子。

但丁不再只是哼哼，一些在限制级视频中出现的声音着实钻进了尼禄的脑子里。某一次抽出手指后但丁伸入第三根，手指离开后穴时“啵”的一声让尼禄停止了思考。

他一边插着自己的后穴，一边用手指捏着自己肿起的乳头，呢喃着，声音飘飘欲仙。明明是当着男孩的面，像个婊子一样自慰浪叫，破口而出的喘息间却仿佛在跟什么人做爱。

但丁从未醒来看过自己。尼禄一阵头皮发麻。可事已至此，但丁方才插着后穴的手握住了他的阴茎，指引着男孩用勃起许久的阴茎塞满甜蜜的后穴。

下流，无耻，肮脏，你将会被所有人唾弃。他这么默念着，做一个演讲者，在脑海深处那个无人的角落—这是他为但丁留下的一席之地。尼禄的大脑有限，这是他能为但丁做的所有。是谁在但丁的梦里？他拷问自己，在将阴茎塞进但丁，在汗水浸湿卡在大腿根的牛仔裤的时候。尼禄有一瞬间幻想过，但这幻想并未撑过一刻。他的鬼手被但丁抚摸会泛起亮光，随着但丁的喘息而握紧他的手腕，仿佛两只交媾的蛇纠缠在一起。

他伏在但丁身上，左耳听见但丁的心跳如摩托马达一般轰鸣着。他操着但丁的后穴，马眼流出的水与但丁分泌的体液融合在一起，淌在沙发上，弄脏了坐垫，弄脏了但丁的红色风衣。维吉…老哥…但丁干裂而脱皮的嘴唇嗫嚅着，吐出他从未听过的，不属于他的称谓。尼禄的牙尖落在但丁涨起的乳房上，用舌头舔舐但丁硬起的乳头，阴茎在但丁的体内摩挲着，贴合着，可他却后悔得快要哭出来了。那只鬼手，与阎魔刀结合的鬼手也不是他的手，它擅自与但丁纠缠，把这个主人撇在一边。

但丁的乳头会分泌乳汁吗？尼禄没理由地想。当尼禄不知第几次舔舐他的乳头时，但丁高仰的头颅忽地低垂下来。

“别这样。”他闷闷地哼道。

他的一条大腿挂在沙发靠背，另一条踩在地上。他的小腿抖个不停，汗液不受控制地乱掉，就像他的眼泪，他不住收缩的肠壁，全都他妈的疯了。尼禄缠在他腰侧的手捂住了他的嘴，先是窒息，再是无法溢出的唾液呛得这个传奇恶魔猎人一边做爱一边咳嗽个不停。

乳头破了皮，刺痛伴随着点点滴滴的血液融化在尼禄的舌尖，生着铁锈味的暖意。但丁挣开鬼手，双手抓住尼禄的手腕。他会窒息吗，他会被自己的唾液呛死吗？尼禄掐着但丁的双颊，看那个一片狼藉的男人的脸涨成急躁的红色，却仍然没有醒来，就如同这个无限接近真实的真实一般。

他松开手。掌心湿答答的，都是但丁的口水。尼禄把口水抹在但丁勒紧胸脯的枪带上，暗色皮革反出亮的光。但丁的浪叫顶在事务所的天花板上，下腹收紧，贴在他们躯体之间的阴茎射出浓稠的精液。他仍然没有醒来，断断续续的喘气声间还是那样的称呼——维吉，老哥……尼禄知道但丁在做什么，他一直在收集他的气息，只为了编造出一个遥不可及的梦，幻想一场昏天黑地的情事，与某个人。

这是一次草率的性交。年轻人头皮发麻，把精液灌入年长者的后穴。那件红色的风衣，他的第一眼，沾满了精液，汗水，以及不知道什么液体，清洗过后依然能够回到曾经的模样。

他唯一能够留下的只有他的气息。尼禄闭上双眼，他的阴茎仍然插在但丁的后穴里，但他毅然决然要先他妈的睡一觉。他在入梦前的最后清醒时刻解开了但丁的枪带，金属装饰落在地上，发出咣啷一响。

他听见但丁说：“谢谢你，尼禄。”


End file.
